Lady and the Tramp 2: Behind the Scenes Funny Moments
by disneydoglover
Summary: Tramp, Lady, Angel, Scamp, and Buster reflect back on the funny moments they happened on set when filming LATT 2.


**Lady and the Tramp 2: Behind the Scenes Funny Moments**

**A/N: Per Fanfiction guidelines, I'm not allowed to upload entries that are solely bloopers. Thus, this is a story where the characters are discussing about their favorite moments on set. I will cover Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, and Buster. **

_(Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel and Buster were hanging out in Tramp's place in his living room. They had just gotten back from a showing of their Lady and the Tramp 2 movie.)_

"The final product to our movie came out great!" Angel exclaimed. "Scamp, you really did nail your character. We've been friends for a while, even before this movie, and it was really interesting to see you play a character that is the complete opposite of you."

"Thanks, but I don't think that is completely true," Scamp replied. "I'm adventurous, but I'm much more mature off set compared to my character and that is why it is called acting."

"Playing a character that has a different personality than yourself is what makes you unique," Buster added. "Look at me. I played a part where I was a street dog who had absolute anger for house dogs. In reality, I've lived in a house my whole life and wouldn't ever want to leave it."

"I played a mother in the movie, but I don't have my own puppies. And Tramp, you never lived on the street either," Lady said.

"No, but I did have a friendship with Buster growing up. We both decided to go into show business and we ended up doing this together. It's the same with you, Scamp and Angel, since you were friends before and you're dating now. Lady and I are different since we both have mates of our own off-set. Our love in the movies is only for the movie," Tramp said.

"You can't beat that spaghetti night out. Easily my favorite scene of our movie," Scamp said smiling at Angel.

"Yeah, and I still call you Tenderfoot when the camera isn't rolling," Angel chuckled.

"Our director had a good sense of humor," Tramp said. "The movie was so fun to make. I didn't want it to end."

"I think we all feel that way," Buster said. "We had many funny and interesting moments on the set."

"There were lots of bloopers, and I should know," Scamp said. "I remember when I was singing 'A World Without Fences'…

_Scene: Scamp singing 'A World Without Fences' and jumps on clothing on a clothesline to land in a barrel of water._

_Scamp: …bathe and brush me… I'm short!_

_(Scamp falls in front of barrel)_

_Scamp: Umph… I'm alright guys. Let's try it again._

_Director: Take 2!_

_Scamp: …bathe and brush me… oh no!_

_(Scamp flings himself too far and hits the house)_

_Scamp: Umph… I just can't get it right (starts laughing)_

_Director: You've been short and long. Leap with an amount of power that is in the middle compared to your last two jumps. It'll look good on the big screen._

_Scamp: Alright, let's go!_

_Director: Take 3!_

_Scamp: …bathe and brush me… (lands in barrel) Ow!_

_Director: (calls out) What's wrong Scamp?_

_Scamp: There's no water in here!_

_(Everyone behind the camera is laughing really hard as Scamp is coming out the barrel)_

_Scamp: You guys are killing me over here. Not easy trying to get a slingshot from a clothesline and when we finally get it right, there is no water in there. (looks back and chuckles) Go figure._

_Director: Fill that barrel up with water and let's do take 4!_

_(A short time later)_

_Director: Alright, let's see if we finally can get this right. All of this is going on the blooper reel if we have one. _

_Scamp: I hope so too, let's do it! …bathe and brush me… Ah!_

_(clothing that Scamp bit came off the clothesline hanger, causing Scamp to fall before the barrel)_

_Tramp: This really isn't your day, is it Scamp?_

_Scamp: No, but at least I'll get my own outtakes reel after this._

_Director: We'll try it again tomorrow. We got to move on to the town for other scenes. Thanks for taking those hits like a champ, Scamp._

_Scamp: That's what I'm paid to do. And you should be a poet with that rhyming ability._

_Director: (laughs) That will never happen._

"Talk about the worst day of shooting I've ever had in my career," Scamp finished.

"You nailed it every time the second day of filming," Buster said.

"Yeah, it was finally nice to actually land in WATER instead of dirt or a house," Scamp replied.

(Everyone laughs)

"That yard was the scene of several bloopers it seemed. Despite being smart, you Scamp had a difficult time maintaining your anger pose when I was yelling at you at the dog house," Tramp said.

"That's very true," said Scamp. "It's actually tough to stay emotionally strong when someone is yelling in your face with unhappiness, even when it is acting."

"It took you until about the third take to get things right…"

_Scene: Scamp and Tramp arguing at the doghouse._

_Scamp: Then maybe I don't want to be in this family!_

_Tramp: Like it or not, you are a part of…_

_Scamp (visibly a little more scared then angry and looks at director) Can we cut?_

_Director: Cut! What's up Scamp?_

_Scamp: It's going to take another try to get this. It's difficult for me to stand my ground when someone is yelling at me like that._

_Tramp: (a little confused) You know I'm only acting and it's not true. In reality, we are best pals._

_Scamp: I think that is what makes it more difficult._

_Director: Alright, let's take it again. Scamp, just be passive about what Tramp says and just focus on your lines. Turn your head near the end, so you don't look into his eyes when he yells his final words. It'll look better than looking into his eyes the whole way. It gives you an added "hmph" type look. Plus, it will be easier for you to keep your angerness through the entire time if being yelled at is an issue._

_Scamp: Alright Tramp, let's do this._

_Tramp: We got this pal._

"Anytime we did that scene after that, Scamp looked perfect throughout the whole thing. I know yelling and getting angry is something you hate, but you pulled it off good," Tramp said.

"Thanks Tramp," Scamp said. "It did become much more fun after that to be angry at you."

(Everyone laughs)

**Part 2 will be coming soon! If you have any suggestions for bloopers for LATT 2, just message me!****I've got some already in mind, but any would be helpful if you want this story to continue past a few more parts.**


End file.
